Anna's Closet
by December 05th
Summary: Yoh is just an ordinary rich guy who happens to have a twin called Hao. What waits ahead of them when they met a certain girl called Anna? YohxAnna COMPLETED !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king how comes?

(A/N: And I wanna say thankz to my dad cause he helped me a lot :D pluz RR Please.)

Summary: Yoh is an ordinary rich girl how happens to have a twin called Hao what waits ahead off them when they met a girl called Anna. YohxAnna

**Anna's Closet **

**By BluRoSes**

**Prologue

* * *

**

It was the middle of April and just as the Nation of Japan awaited signs of spring, snowflakes started to drizzle. It wasn't long before the roads were covered in inches of snow. This was a common factor when it snowed. I grew accustomed to it, growing up in the big city of Tokyo.

My parents were monarchs to the Asakura Empire and well-mannered folks. Mikihisa and Keiko Asakura were their names. I was one of two children that they had.

My name is Yoh and my older brother is called Hao. My brother and I are twins and we look very much alike and we were 17 yrs old.

We usually argue about one thing or another. Looking back at our childhood, the little fights, the evil things we did to each other was just jealously between brothers' It was all foolishness and unintelligible. We were like foes at war.

Hao was the first to notice that whole street was shrouded in white, clean and heavy layers of snow. By noon the whole of Funbari looked like a toy village in a Christmas shop window.

Constantly, our frustrated attempts to maintain our schedules were disturbed by several inches of snow, which was turning to ice quicker than my mum could make us breakfast.

After the first night of snow, it continued for days and got considerably colder. Children played snowball fights and adults grumbled as they made their way to work or their various destinations. I was still in school. Soon going to college. My dad always took me to school and dropped Hao off on the High street where he worked as a Bank Clerk.

I always secretly admired Hao; I envied his style of dressing, his hair that was much more longer than mine, his popularity don't get me wrong I am popular but not as much as him, and finally the number of girls that kept calling him. My parents didn't like this one bit, they complained that his calls interrupted their privacy and deprived them of receiving their own calls. The only calls I got were from my grandmother. She lived in Ozersan (A/N:is that how you spell it? O WELL) and called me regularly. She always calls on my birthday, but calls my parents on monthly basis. Her name was Kino and she was a rather strict old lady.

Hao had planned to buy his own motorcycle in a few weeks. He had been saving up for more than a year. My father's car was a Bentley and he treated his car like a mistress…so I heard my mother tell him often enough.

It had snowed for three days running and on the fourth day, my father's car wouldn't start. I noticed my mother was pleased about that. I made my way to the train station and joined all the other travelers. I boarded the train heading towards Funbari High, in the further end of the city, where I was schooled.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry about that it's a bit short. Anyway I hope u liked it.) **


	2. Train Station

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer I just cant be bothered to write one hehe**

**Yoh is an ordinary rich boy who happens to have a twin called Hao what waits a head of them when they met a certain girl called Anna YohxAnna R+R Plz**

**Chapter 2: A girl Called Anna**

As the train got to Funbari High station, some commuters boarded the train in a rush and amongst them was a girl, who stood out.

I got up for her and offered my seat, which she politely refused. She was the most prettiest girl I've ever seen she had shoulder length blonde hair that shone like the sun her body was made of perfection her hair, face, lips, neck…everything about her seemed to make her look like an angel I started to drool at the sight of her…something's are better unsaid agreed.

I think she noticed I was staring at her she looked over to me and I just looked another direction and she just shrugged and looked the other way. Aww man why do I have to be such a coward when it comes to girls Hao is much better at me at this then I am. Hate to say it but I envy him…. a lot. I cleared my mind and decided to go over there and talk to her. I absentmindedly I walked though the crowd of people who where in my way and I surprising said something. And to my amazement, she responded.

But in a cold Voice. I asked for her name and as the train approached her stop, she silently whispered, "my name is Anna" I smiled

I was so mesmerized with her beauty, that I forgot to tell her My name and worst of all, I forgot to get her number.

Luckily in the High School we were allowed to wear plain clothes and not uniforms like the other years and their descending forms. I had hoped Anna saw me as a 'cool guy' and not a 'school boy'.

The weather had changed and drivers were returning to driving their cars to work. My father offered me the lift to school as usual, but I kept declining and stuck to riding the trains hoping for another glimpse of Anna.

I was on cloud nine since the day I first saw her. I was deep in a trance with her, that I was reminiscent for the past three days. I kept pinching myself for forgetting to give her my name and get her number.

I now know what my brother feels when I over hear him on the phone with his girlfriends. Although I don't really know her or kissed her, I knew that I was falling in love with her every sec, every minute, every hour and every day. I was now sure of what love really was and how it felt. I was wondering whom I could confide in.

One thing for sure, I wasn't remotely about to ask my brother Hao. I can just that smirk on his face tempting me to wipe it off is face. And once I start it will go one forever he will complain about his 'glorious hair' and then he will go and take my oranges and run around the house with them yelling 'ORANGES, ORANGES I GOT SWEET YOH'S ORANGES' and just when u think he would give them to me he chucks them into the bin or its them and that really gets me pissed.

**A/N:I really update quick didn't I o well did u like it?**


	3. Letters and packages

Disclaimer: Normal-Standard whatever

Anna's Closet

Chapter3: Letters and Packages

After all the hard thinking of who should I ask I decided to ask my mum I always seemed to be a mama's boy. She told me that love felt like nothing else mattered, but the person I was thinking about. Now I had conformation that I was defiantly in love. I felt good.

I wrote a letter to Anna, knowing that she would not have enough time to speak with me on the train. I wanted to make a good impression of myself.

The letter I wrote simply said 'call me tonight, about half past ten and I will tell you all about myself' I included my phone number.

_Four weeks later _

I was still traveling by the trains looking out for Anna. The letter was still sealed in its white perfumed envelope, in my bag.

I wasn't sure if I would even see her again. I still went to school on the trains and came home the same way. My mother noticed my attitude had changed and consulted my father.

My brother burst out laughing and with that evil smirk on his face, he said, "I bet he's got a girlfriend who's broken his poor little heart…boo! Hoo!" I'm glad I didn't confide in the little idiot!

My mother laughed and said, "don't be ridiculous" Then she remembered the conversation we had about love. "Ooohh!" She uttered. She smile at me and whispered " Don't worry, I won't tell"

They acted like I was too young to know what love was, like I had no idea of the feelings that love brings. Yes! I was in love, but with someone I met for a brief moment.

Another week had commenced. I was about to give up and start hitching rides to school with my father. I decided to give it one more day the trains. I had promised myself that the next day I was returning to my father's car.

I got on the train and headed for school, then presto! I saw her on the train on the way home from school, sitting pretty and reading a book.

I dropped my school bag, which was heavy with schoolbooks and used my left leg to shove it under the seat, so I could retrieve it later.

She was so pleased to see me. She had a day of school, but had to go on a job for her father. A piercing need to be with Anna.

My legs crumbed when Anna asked me if I would escort her to her destination.

I eventually gave her the note I wrote. She smiled and said "Oh… Okay, my number is 0207 4459786"

It was like magic. She completely mesmerized me with her beauty and the fact that she liked me was the icing on the cake.

We arrived at the last stop, which was now Tokyo high Station. I was a very long way from home.

We went out the train station and I just followed her at the place she led me to. She had a parcel that she had to deliver for her father. She asked a passer-by " excuse me Sir, would you please show us the way to Hazel Street".

She was amazingly polite and her manners were returned in the gentleman's reply "If you go straight down this road, then the third street on your left is Hazel Street" She thanked him and he smiled at her, a bit too much for my liking.

On the way to the Hazel Street, all I could think about was my bag and all the expensive books I needed. Anna noticed my quietness and had thought she had taken advantage of me.

I soon realized that she felt guilty. I then reassured her that my sudden change in mood had nothing to do with her, but it was a hesitancy situation. I quickly tossed in my mind whether I ought to tell her that I was a student and I had left my bag of expensive books hidden under a seat on the I train which I couldn't identify.

I decided against it. We got to the house and Anna handed over the parcel. The man thanked Anna and she turned and said, " that's alright Uncle Sam".

She knew his too voice well. She had received many phone calls on behalf of her father from him. It was her first time going to his house and her first time putting his face to the voice she knew so well.

We delivered the parcel and headed back to the train station. I told her that I had lost my house keys somewhere on the train.

This really helped in my search for my bag. Once I located the bag, I shouted out to her that I had found my keys. I was very lucky to find my bag still there and not submitted to lost property.

She sat close to me all the way back and before she got off the train; she slipped her arm around mine and for a moment we seemed like a couple. I felt butterflies in my stomach fluttering quite happy. I was experiencing unknown territory as she rested her head on my arm.

I felt a bulge evaluating and I couldn't control it. I didn't want to bring my bag out from under my seat and with one arm allocated; there wasn't much I could do with the other.

I knew if I attempted to use my other arm, it could be mistaken for a smack.

Anna sat up. I had just realized that she had fallen asleep on me.

She noticed the bulge and smiled. I felt so ashamed.

Her stop came next. She stood up, and said "Call me, I really enjoyed today" She leaned over and kissed me.

I arrived home three hours later than usual. My mother only asked if I had football practice and I took that as a way out of the satiation and answered…"Yes!

A/N: How was that? And thanx for all the reviews 


	4. Phone Calls part 1

Disclaimer: Yes I own shaman king are you kidding me no I don't

Anna's Closet 

By BluRoSeS

Chapter 4: Phone Calls part 1

Anna rang me that night and I was really pleased to hear her voice.

She spoke with me for almost an hour and she told me all about herself. She was 16yrs and the only child of a Shipping Merchant. She was born in Izumo, but her parents were English.

Her father was none other than Alex Kyoyama and he was a successfully rich businessman. He was a well-known high profile figure. Her mother was a successful defence lawyer. Her name was Ruth Kyoyama and according to Anna, her mother was a snob.

My parents were hiding in the kitchen; giggling and listening to my first ever call from a girl. I acted like it was nothing new and played it cool with my responses to Anna's outlandish questions. It was like a formal interrogation interview. She wanted to know everything about my family and I. Quickly; I realized that Anna might not be amused with my inconsistent replies. I decided to co-operate and answer her truthfully.

I ignored my family and concentrated on what Anna was sharing with me. After a while, Anna felt satisfied that I was her type of person (If she has one).

I felt my temperature rise when Anna out of the blue asked me "would you like to be my boyfriend…"

This all that I had ever wanted since I met Anna on the train that snowy morning, all that I had ever dream of was to be her boyfriend.

I felt stunned. The answer I was looking for wouldn't come to my lips.

I wanted to say 'YES' but the word just wouldn't leave my lips. She called my name out " Yoh! Yoh! Are you there? Did you hear what I just said?"

Thank God I just managed to get the word out; she was about to hang up.

_Next week_

We were officially going out and although I felt the butterflies, I really enjoyed telling my brother and I could see from his continence that he was impressed. So were my parents, especially my father.

For the next two months, we were inseparable. Anna and I went to cinemas, clubs, museums and amusement parks. We stayed out late most nights, shared secrets and most importantly, we loved each other.

My brother Hao couldn't believe that a beautiful girl like Anna would date someone like me… He would always call

I introduced Hao to Anna and I got his approval that I made a nice choice. I got the feeling that if he had seen her before I did, he would have made his move on her.

Hao shook her hand and as I noticed his eyes glare into hers, I quickly intercepted and led Anna away. I wasn't taking any chancing with him….

It was Anna's seventeenth birthday and I was invited to sit next to her at the party.

Her father hired a disco jockey. The latest music was played and this electrified the over crowded party. Anna introduced me to her friends.

Hao wasn't invited to the party, but from what he heard from rumors, he knew that he had to be there to keep his status as being… as he would put it… COOL! My brother tried to gate cash the party, but I deliberately omitted to tell him that it was strictly by invitation only. There were two huge men on the door checking every single invitation. Nobody was allowed in without an invitation in hand. Anna's party rocked. It was the best party I had ever attended and to top that, my brother spoke to me with respect from that day onwards. I felt like we were equals.

The party went on until 2.30am. I got home about 3am and hit the sack, totally shattered. I had finally found love and that night I had never slept happier.

A/n: Promise u the next chap will totally shock u proper…it's a surprise…anyway wat do yall think?


	5. Phone Calls Continued

D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R: I don't own Shaman King

Anna's Closet

By BluRoSeS

Chapter 5: Phone Calls part2

Anna rang me up really late the following night and baffled me with her stuttering. She seemed terrified. I first thought she was messing around, but that was until she muttered the word 'KILL'

Anna was well known for her spoken English and I knew she wasn't the type of girl to exaggerate a situation. Her voice began to tremble as she repeated something that sounded like 'he going to kill us'

I calmed her down and asked her to repeat what she had said… "He's going to kill us" she repeated.

I too began to stutter as I asked her "who's… who wants to kill you!"

Then I got the answer I wasn't expecting. She whispered that her uncle was drunk and that he had an axe.

She went on to say " he took a swipe at dad and he has disconnected the phones, I'm calling you on my mobile"

I asked if her father was injured. She shouted out " blood, there's blood everywhere, he hit him from behind" I asked if he was breathing or not.

Anna frantically screamed, "he's coming…. he's coming upstairs" I held the phone tighter in my sweaty palms and listened. I could hear her crying. The phone sounded hollow.

I asked her " what's wrong with the phone?" Anna replied, "I'm hiding in the closet" "where's your uncle now" I asked her.

She started to whisper, " I'm not sure where he is, but I can hear footsteps on the staircase coming up"

I asked if I should hang up and call the police. It was a probability that she hadn't called anyone but myself.

Anna begged me not to hang up, it seemed like my voice was giving her comfort and assisting her to feel safe.

I hesitated for a second or two, and then asked her "what…! Which uncle is it?" I knew that Anna had respect for her elders; she called anyone near her parent's age uncle or auntie.

She was never on first name basics with anyone much older than she was. I kept asking her "which uncle? Anna talk to me, which uncle wants to kill you?"

All I could hear was her franticly pleading for me to rush over to help her. I began to feel nauseous hearing her voice, pleading, "Please come over, help me, and help me!" I felt useless, unable to help her.

I could hear her screams. Anna then said, " He's coming to my room! I can hear him coming near my room! Someone help me please!"

She sounded terrified. My navel felt like 10.5 earthquake was about to commence. I held my breath as I heard Anna plead for her life again and again.

"He's in my room now! He is coming! Help me Yoh! Help me!"

She squealed. I shouted at her to tell which uncle wanted to kill her. Her voice got softer and then into a whisper as she said… "He's in my room now. He is walking around the room. Yoh where are you! Oh! No! He's coming towards the closet. Yoh help me! He's trying to open the closet! Uncle please don't…please don't…please don't….hhhhaaaaaaaa!"

I called out her name…"Anna! Anna!"

Suddenly, there was a loud scream and then…silence. I heard heavy breathing, and then the line went dead.

A/n: I told u that this would end in a cliff.


	6. Searching part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king how many times do I have to say?

**Anna's Closet**

**By BluRoSes**

Chapter 6: Searching

"Anna! Anna!" I called out to her again. I dialed her number, but no response.

I got Hao to drive me to Anna's. I explained on the way. We parked outside the mighty gates. I had never gone into the house by the main gate before and it was really intimidating the way we had to announce ourselves through the intercom.

No one answered. We went round the back of the building and saw the back gates were open. I was use to these gates and led Hao up to the back door. The house looked deserted.

There was a key code pad on the back door. I punched in the numbers and the back door opened. Anna had given me the code, so I could sneak in and spend the night with her sometimes.

The inner door was door was ajar, but we heard the radio was on.

Hao called out Anna's name. "Anna! Anna! Hello! " I joined in as we entered the kitchen and proceeded through to the hall way which led to the main stairs. I started calling out her name…"Anna where are you, it's Yoh…" Hao and I trod on a broken ornament.

I told Hao that the ornament stood next to the main reception room and was the pride and joy of the family, especially Mr. Kyoyama. Hao asked me what I knew of Mr. and Mrs Kyoyama. He knew of me and met me at the party only briefly. We didn't say more than two words to each other.

I only knew of Mr. Kyoyama by his reputation, but I didn't know him in person. I looked him up earlier on the Internet and knew how he made his millions, but that didn't qualify me to force my way into his family home like some kind of knight rescuing his princess.

We didn't have a clue of what we were going to do! I looked into the eight-foot mirror that stood in the main reception room, which Anna's mother banned me from entering into.

I spilt orange juice on their white quilt, which was used by Mrs Kyoyama when she took her naps, after her long court cases.

I observed my reflection in the mirror; looking innocent and dim.

My vulnerability shone right through me. I couldn't go on alone.

I convinced Hao to go up stairs with me. It took my pledge of one-week pocket money and taking over his chores for a period of two weeks, before he finally agreed. I thought that he drove a hard bargain.

We went up the squeaky staircase. I went into Anna's room and although it seemed a mess, I couldn't find anything to suggest that someone had been attacked. Down stairs looked ominous, but Anna's room seemed relatively all right.

We decided to leave and come back in the morning. Hao didn't want to be accused of breaking and entering. He thought that Anna may had pull a prank on us and Mr. and Mrs Kyoyama wouldn't find it amusing seeing us in their home, with no Anna insight and especially after I had desiccated their quilt which had been in their family for years.

I agreed. And then we left. We got into our fathers' car, which we borrowed and drove off. I realized that we had forgotten to check the closet in Anna's room. When Anna called, she mentioned that she was in the closet.

I thought Anna's house had secret compartments or something. Where was she? How could I forget to check the closet? I dismissed the closet as insignificant. I suddenly had an incline about the closet.

I wanted to go back and check the closet, just to get peace of mind. We had already gone down stairs and I called out to Hao.

I asked Hao to come back upstairs with me, but he declined. We argued. He saw how upset I was, so he made a deal with me. He turned the car around and drove away and that was how we didn't check in the closet.

Hao was going out with his friends that evening, but promised to stop by Anna's place on the way home and check the closet that we forgot.

He promised that he would ask Anna's parents where she was if he met them there. He also promised that he would go upstairs and check all the rooms again. I felt relieved. Sometimes Hao could be very caring with an exception of taking over the world ego. Sometimes he can be the kindest person in the world…I laughed that's why he is my brother after all right

A/n: All raise hands if you think Hao is caring 4 real. NOT I lol. Thanks for the lovely reviews.


	7. Rumors

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king

**Anna's Closet**

**By BluRoSes**

Chapter 7: Rumors

Hao's friends came calling and he went with them. I noticed the time was 11.00pm and I decided to call it a night. My mother and father bought a three-bedroom house.

One room was used for storage. Hao and I shared one room and my parents used the other. I slept soundly that night.

I awoke the next morning to find John's bed unruffled and not slept in. I imagined that he had so much fun he forgot to come home.

It was something that Hao often did.

I heard my mum calling us for breakfast as usual "Hao, Yoh…! Breakfast time!" she said in her usual cheerful voice. In the dinning room, my parents gave each other a glance and both starting giggling like some code was used to recollect something. I had slept in the clothes I wore the previous day. They weren't aware of what I went through the previous night.

I began to devour the sandwich in front of me, and then my mother asked me where Hao was. She didn't want to hear any explanation from me; my mouth was full and what I said did not make any sense to her. She shrouded her shoulders and said…" Don't tell me! I know he went out late last night, he must be with some girl again, he's just like his father" My dad stared at her and said…"but I chose you, didn't I!" They reached out to each other, and started kissing "Mum, Dad…get a room" I shouted "But dear our room is upstairs" my mother pointed out. I gave a sigh if defeat and then they both smiled.

They went to work and I headed for the trains. I hadn't heard from Anna, but I went to school and day dreamed all day fantasizing on how it would be on our wedding day and how our children would look like….huh wait a minute rewind did I just say wedding day…..and children…ahhh I think I gotta some kinda headache its way to early to be thinking about marriage let alone CHILDREN .

That evening on the way home, I overheard the train commuters talking about rumors of a break in and a death somewhere in Belize Park (North of Izumo).

I didn't know anyone that lived around that area, apart from Anna's family. It was all over the radio and evening news. I got off at my stop and walked up the hill towards home. It felt strange that there were a few unidentified cars parked in our driveway. I thought we had visitors.

As I walked towards our main gate, two men emerged out of main door and stood like they were bouncers on a nightclub door.

"Are you Yoh Asakura?" I was asked by one of the two men who were both smartly dressed. "Yes! My name is Yoh Asakura, and who are you?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then told me their names. "My name is detective Inspector Lands and this is D C Potts. Do you know someone who goes by the name of Anna Kyoyama?" I looked puzzled. I started to wonder and ask myself why would they be asking me about Anna! I blearily could focus on their question.

I asked "what's the matter with Anna?"

They continued to bombard me with questions about Anna. When did you see her last? Did you speak with her last night? What did you two speak about?

So many questions all at once. I had to speak out and demand that I got into my house. They followed me and continued asking me the same questions.

I told them about the phone call I had with Anna last night. But the detectives ignored it. They were more focused on a confession from me than the truth. And that's when it hit me. "I am afraid Master Asakura but miss Anna Kyoyama died a few days ago" I was speechless.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for long it's because I was grounded from my computer for about a week and then there was something wrong with the Internet and that to sometime to repair but I hope you enjoy this. Im so sorry I didn't no that chapter 7 and 8 were the same thanx to the person who told me hehe otherwise I wouldn't have noticed.


	8. Arrested

Disclaimer: I Don't own Shaman King

**Anna's Closet**

**By BluRoSes**

Chapter 8: Arrested

I stood there for a moment staring into space when a tear went down my face. I started to cry bitterly. They had their suspects and were not looking for anyone else. It was a perverted situation. I was taken to the police station.

The persistent questioning and the method the detectives used to interrogate us were atrocious. We were oblivious of our rights to have a lawyer present during questioning.

We were kept in the interrogation room for hours without rest or even a drink of water. However, with all the hindrance, it was evident that we didn't know more than what we had told them. Despite this factor being realized by Inspector Lands, we were still their main suspects.

Anna was dead and her father was in a state of shock, but managed to identify Hao as one of the intruders. He got a glimpse as he left Anna's house, after the second time he went to check.

I felt totally responsible that Hao had got into trouble. If I hadn't made him double check, then he wouldn't have been in that predicament.

I cried that night. Our mum gave us the encouragement a mother could give.

Hao and I spent that night in the police cells. I had a much difficulty sleeping.

That night, I began to reminisce how the police bombarded they way into our private peaceful lives.

I remembered how detective inspector Lands arrested me, and then read me my rights. I was familiar with this procedure.

"Yoh Asakura I am arresting you on suspicion of murder. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be given in evidence against you in a court of law"

The detective enjoyed watching me feel uneasy while he read the rights to me.

He was practically impressed that I knew all the words by heart. It baffled the other officers as I recited word for word of the arrest procedure. I was asked if I had been arrested before.

My mum sobbing offered her explanation and assured them that I had not been arrested previously.

My father drove up the driveway and witnessed my wrists in handcuffs, and then being placed into a police van, still in the clothes I wore to College. He was shielded away from me and the last thing I saw as I looked out the van's back window was both my parents holding each other, crying and promising me that they would get me out.

By this time they had now learnt about Hao's arrest. I only found out about Hao when we met in the police cells. I was most surprised.

I wasn't sure why I was arrested, but couldn't believe it when I was finally informed of the whole situation surrounding my arrest.

It was an inexpressible situation. The police said our motive was robbery and Anna stumbled on us. They then suggested that while escaping, we raped her.

They claimed that I stabbed her twice through the heart. They claimed to have found the murder weapon.

The axe that they found had my fingerprints all over it. I explained how I had helped Mrs Kyoyama cut up some wood with an axe. The police disbelieved me.

Mrs Kyoyama arrived at the police station to give her own statement, just as I was taken back to the holding cell. Our eyes met in a stare, but she turned away, started to sniffle and damp her eyes with her handkerchief.

She wore a heavy brown sweater over a long black skirt, which had purple flowers on the back background.

I shouted out " I didn't do it! You know I wouldn't hurt her!"

I was shoved back into the cell, like a convicted criminal. I was not allowed to see Hao, but we had nothing to hide… so I thought!

The police told me that I would be charged the following morning; I was being charged with Anna's rape and murder.

At this point I knew that there had been a terrible mix up. Someone had killed Anna and blamed Hao and I.

Someone was getting away with murder. We were the only suspects. Somehow, we had to prove our innocence, but to do that; we had to find the real murderer.

A/n: Finally that's over with. So I what do you think?


	9. Court

Disclaimer: Don't own shaman king how plain is dat?

**Anna's Closet**

**By BluRoSeS**

Chapter 9: Court

We were taken to court the next morning. It was a packed Magistrate court. I didn't notice any press in the gallery, but Anna's parents stood out in their somber outfits. The Magistrate's emerged from their chambers. I felt the pressure and became dizzy. I was offered a drink of water, while Hao stood firm. He looked more upset then ever.

Bail was granted for 5.000.00 yen each. My father had gathered the money. Our parents believed in us.

We were taken home. The fronts of our windows were smeared with letters that were written in red. The word spelt 'murderers'

We knew we had to prove our innocence, but didn't know the first thing where we were to start. Our sprits were broken.

We hired a private investigator called Faust VIII and we tried to convince our neighbours that we had nothing to do with the murder, which was to no avail. The detective went door to door to find character witnesses.

The news of our arrest and myself seen in handcuffs was too overwhelming for them. They wouldn't entertain suggestions of our innocence. The whole community had nothing complimentary to say about us to the investigator and we felt particularly offended. Obviously they had completely forgotten all the chores we did, all the help Hao and I had rendered to them over the years.

We were once considered to be the most polite boys in the street. Now we were the most notorious. I guess the saying of 'How the mighty fall' is quite true.

We had fallen from grace and considered villainous.

Four weeks had passed and there was still no further news about us being cleared of all charges. Our private investigator was a waste of money. He didn't know where to start neither.

His door-to-door enquiry was a dead end. Harsh negativity surrounded our home. They were oblivious to the truth and portrayed Hao and I as obnoxious. They obliterated us and this made my mother most upset. The media protruded our case to their front pages.

Our next-door neighbour Mrs Usul, who was a personal friend and colleague of the 'Women Have Rights Too' group for almost nine years, slanderously trampled our good name with such unfounded accusations.

My mother was shocked! Everyone knew my mother was an ignoramus person, but it just went to show that ' your best friend can indeed, be your worst enemy '

When we were having dinner, my dad said something that reminded me of the conversation I had with Anna on the train and where we went to deliver the parcel for her father. I tried really hard to remember what she said when she gave the package and the replied she was to tell her father.

Then it all came flooding back to me. I remembered the man who opened up the door telling Anna that everything had better be the in package or he'd send the boys round. "That sounded like a warning to me," said Hao, who was anxious to hear anything that could even remotely disassociate us with Anna's death. Anna had confirmed to me that it was a warning from one of her father's business associates.

The only problem was that I had forgotten the name of the man. My mum asked if I got the man's name. "I think she called him Uncle something!" I said.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" My mother said anxiously as she poured coffee into her cup shakily. " It's not… the… police, I hope" Said Hao stammering. We were all on edge.

It was our skinny detective Faust. He had some really interesting news to share with us. He first asked for some tea and biscuits before he told us what news he had.

Mr. Kyoyama had retracted his statement and now claimed that it wasn't Hao who tried to kill him. "What!" screamed my father.

He was struck at the back of his head and only saw Hao leaving.

He assumed Hao had attacked him, but after deep thought he had remembered that he saw Hao walking away casually later before he collapsed.

We embraced ourselves, but our joy was short live when detective Faust told us that the police have our fingerprints and didn't need Mr. Kyoyama collaboration or statement.

We were warned that the Kyoyama's might come over to apologize and we should show understanding. Hao and I totally disagreed.

Anna's father had been released from hospital and came straight to see us. Two hours later, there was a soft knock at the door. We all knew who it was. Faust opened the door.

"Good evening Mr. Kyoyama, how are you feeling" My mother asked.

An ill looking Mr. Kyoyama replied "Oh! I'm alright, considering the circumstances" My mother forced a painful smile and frowned her face has he wondered through to the dinner hall, looking for me.

My parents were fully aware that Mr. Kyoyama's ' statement put Hao and I into so much trouble with the police, but they couldn't say much to him, just in case he came to instigate a confrontation between us.

I knew if we succumbed to any provocation, that would make things worst and our bail would be revoked. So we played along.

Mr. Kyoyama found me in the living room. He me asked to see him at his resident. I totally refused. He claimed to have vital information that would vindicate Hao and I from the charges against us.

With the advice of my mother Hao and I accompanied Mr. Kyoyama to the police station, feeling optimistic. Our father came too.

Inside the station we met detective Potts. We were not amused to see him again. Those long hours of interrogation and the slander caused by our arrest were unforgivable. Their unscrupulous manner of leaking our undetermined plight to the media "I'm not telepathic, but apparently the look on the face of the detective, they now realized that a case of mistaken identity may have occurred here, " said Mr. Kyoyama.

I failed to see the connection with our predicament. Hao then asked Mr. Kyoyama to explain what he meant. Mr. Kyoyama took a deep breath, then turned to us and said…

"My wife played back the answer machine and heard the conversation you had with Anna. We heard her pleading for you to come over and help her and that she was in the closet…hiding. We are so sorry for the mix up"

A/n: I'm so sorry that I made Hao-kun and Yoh-kun suffer….well not really lol please review. 


	10. Apologies

Disclaimer: Don't own shaman king okay

**Anna's Closet**

**By BluRoSeS**

Chapter 10: Apologies 

"SORRY! Now you say you're sorry! After all what you put us

through. Our family has lost its dignity and we're considered scum of the earth and you have the audacity to merely apologize " shouted Hao.

He began to see that his initial statement he gave the police put us in deeper trouble than he had imagined. He was now convinced of our innocence.

The detectives saw the reality of the evidence that could vindicate us, but the police protocol meant that more evidence was needed to prove our innocence. Mr. Kyoyama peeked. His eyes were a startling green and his smiley face was one you couldn't see without smiling back. This wasn't enough to cheer us up.

We went back home. Mr. Kyoyama came with us. We just couldn't loose him. His guilt made him endure all the insults Hao and I bestowed on him.

My father and Mr. Kyoyama started to get along together. Mr. Kyoyama was ready to do all he could to inverse the charges that hung around us.

My father suggested that the best place to start the investigation would be at the scene of the crime. We all had something to eat, including Mr. Kyoyama and left.

By the time we arrived at the Kyoyama's place, Mr. Kyoyama had eaten too much Rice, Peas and Soya milk. Unfortunately he had developed diarrhea. I think he was trying so hard to amend the erroneous situation he had lumbered us in, that despite the fact that he'd eaten second helpings, he wasn't accustomed to our type of food.

My father found it hilarious that Mr. Kyoyama had developed a stomachache and advised Mr. Kyoyama to keep away from rice and spicy food in future. My father laughed and it felt good seeing him laugh, especially when he had been poorly since the predicament we were in started.

It took a few hours for Mr. Kyoyama to stop his frequent trips to the toilet however he eventually recovered. We devised a plan that made the three-story mansion be divided into four parts. My part was the top floor. My father had the basement; Hao had the guesthouse, while Mr. Kyoyama had the first and second floors.

I didn't know what I was looking for, but our instructions were to look for anything that looked conspicuous.

A/n: This is really getting annoying I totally think the is to many Mr. Kyoyama it is always Mr. Kyoyama this and Mr. Kyoyama that grrrrr.. Anyways please review. And this chapter is pretty short sorry.


	11. Searching Continued

Disclaimer: Don't own shaman king 

**Anna's Closet**

**By BluRoSeS**

Chapter 11: Searching

We spent hours searching like we were forensic investigators. I wondered into Anna's bedroom. It was perpetually invaded by police tape, which had 'crime scene' consecutively printed on it.

I reminisced the last few minutes of the telephone conversation I had with Anna, before she was killed. The room was in a state. I moved over to the closet. I remembered Anna said she was hiding in the closet.

When Hao came the second time, he checked the closet in Anna's parents' room and left. He didn't go into Anna's room.

I opened the closet and saw the residual of her blood spattered over the inside of it. I dried my eyes, while I shook my head in despair.

Why would anybody want to harm Anna She wasn't mutinous nor was she intrusive? She was just Anna, was just pure and beautiful Anna.

The others met me upstairs. They had found nothing substantial and were about to sum up the mission as unsuccessful. Then a lucky break came for us. Hao noticed a folded piece of paper in the corner of the closet. It was covered in blood and could have been easily missed.

I guess the prospect of our dilemma incited Hao to notice what the police failed to find. It seemed to camouflage with the blood and almost impossible to notice.

The paper was stained with harden blood, which we presumed to be Anna's. Hao knew any piece of evidence had to be examined thoroughly by experts and the proximity of the find acknowledged by those other than the accused. Hao anticipated such outcome and had brought his camera with him.

He asked Mr. Kyoyama to take the photographs from different angles.

Then, just as my father was about to pick up the paper, Mr. Kyoyama stopped him and said, " It looks quite odious and obvious that the blood is that of my daughter's. It would be in our best interest that we have the police and an independent person present to witness this find and the contents of the note at this scene" My father concurred.

We called our hired private detective and Mr. Kyoyama called the police detectives. We waited patiently as the police took their own photographs. Then, they had removed the piece of paper from the corner of the closet.

Where the paper lay, a patch of the actual colour of the closet was left. It was evident that the piece of paper found at the crime scene had not been tampered with.

The police took the new evidence and we had to start the longest tantalizing wait we had ever contemplated.

The wait was agonizing. It took four weeks before we heard anything.

By this time, Mr. and Mrs Kyoyama had become affectionate with us. They were at our house everyday and spent some nights too.

My parents even shared a joke or two with them. It was like we were under a siege and awaiting redemption.

Mr. and Mrs Rose had come a long way. First, believing Hao and I were the culprits, then assisting us in the search for evidence that could exonerate us and now they were anxiously awaiting the result of the new evidence discovered from the crime scene. THIS IS TOTAL MADNESS!

A/n: Sorry yet another short chapter promise the next one will be longer :D kk. R+R please. Lol


	12. The Verdict

Disclaimer: I Don't own shaman king

**Anna's Closet**

**By BluRoSeS**

Chapter 12: The Verdict

The next morning, I awoke to the shrieking screams of Mrs Kyoyama. She had found a dead mouse lying where she had slept. She must have rolled over and crushed it in her sleep, yuck!

The mouse was actually Hao's pet; it had escaped from its box. Hao didn't mind.

Mrs Kyoyama called out that she had prepared breakfast for us. She had made fried eggs, bacon with toast. Her definition of breakfast was burnt toast, partly blacken bacon, cold baked beans and one-minute runny eggs. My stomach wouldn't entertain any greasy looking food like that.

I politely declined. My parents had no choice in the matter,

They had to endure the cesspool she placed in front of them, which she called …BREAKFAST!

There was a queue for the toilet before lunch. I wasn't in it!

Mr. Kyoyama knew that his wife couldn't cook so he just continued sleeping. As for Hao, he didn't care he had cereal.

My parents made no complaints, well…to her face.

I considered that has a tangible beginning in the friendship between our families.

I found a letter that Anna wrote to me. It had been in my rug sack and I didn't relinquish the letter to the police, because it was dated a week before her murder. I didn't think it was relevant or necessary.

I accidentally and absolutely forgot about it. I took it down stairs and showed it to the Kyoyama's.

This may had been a blessing in disguise. I proceeded to the living room and without saying a word, I handed over the letter and said," Read this" "What is it? " asked Anna's mother. "? It's a letter to me…from Anna! "

Mrs Kyoyama held her hand to her mouth. She started to cry. Anna had described her love for me like that of her mother.

Mrs Kyoyama sprung to her feet and said emotionally, "Oh Yoh! I had no idea. I'm so sorry for all the pain we put you through" There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

After a group hung and eyes were dried, I muttered that I was famished. Mrs Kyoyama was about to offer to prepare lunch, but my mum knowing how awful her cooking was, insisted that she take a deserved rest, after the wonderful breakfast she had made.

Mrs Kyoyama felt overwhelmed with the praises bestowed upon her. If only she knew what they really thought of her cooking.

It took two whole weeks before the police got back to us. They said their forensic team delayed the release of the new evidence. It was checked thrice to relinquish any room of doubt.

They phoned to say that they would come over to see us the next day. They claimed the evidence found was concrete evidence in the murder of Anna Kyoyama.

The thought of Hao and I lingering in jail for a crime we didn't commit, gave my parents and the Kyoyama's strength to be more obtrusive in looking for answers.

The only incriminating part of the case was that our fingerprints were at the crime scene and that alone threatened to convict us.

Anna's demised was a sad occasion. However, I contemplated the fact that we might have gone to prison. I remembered that I blurted out to the Kyoyama's that I 'didn't do it'

It's amazing how situations changed when, immediately the accuser realizes the innocence of the accused. In the case of Anna's parents, they felt the guilt and decided to help prove our innocence.

The Kyoyama's insisted that detective Booms stayed the night. They wanted to be such that he was around when the police arrived.

Booms agreed, then held the edge of his nostrils and blew out a patch of bogie. " I think you' would be comfortable sleeping in your car, don't you think!" My mother told him. He didn't seem to mind and picked his overcoat and wiped his bogie on his trousers has he left.

We all felt sick after that encounter. The next morning, just as the Kyoyama's had predicted, the police arrived.

Detectives' Potts, inspector Lands and a woman police officer marched into our house as if they were attending an assembly.

Booms asked the detectives to stop the intimidation and insisted that they told us what the out come of the evidence from the closet was.

Inspector Lands did something very strange. He apologized to my parents. He then turned to Hao and I and took a deep breath.

He took out a sheet of paper and shook his head.

"Get on with it man!" Said Booms anxiously. He began to recite from the sheet he held and said,"I am the investigating officer in this murder case. The new evidence found in the closet, at the residence of the deceased had not been tamped with and it is our conclusion that the bloodstains found at the scene and on the evidence was that of the deceased, Anna Kyoyama."

At this time we were all more anxious to hear the climax of his statement, which seemed to be going on forever. I felt like giving him a kick up the backside.

He asked for a drink of water. He drank it like a pig and even asked for a bottle of coke.

My dad bluntly told him " sorry, it's finished"

He belched loudly, then continued…" The piece of paper found was actually a note… a note which said…Uncle Sam is trying to kill me and all I can think about is you, Yoh. I love you"

There was so much whaling and crying. We now knew why the woman police officer was there; she sprung into action and comforted my mother and Mrs Kyoyama. They were crying uncontrollably.

Detective Lands then said something that surprised us all. He looked over to me and said…" We went back to the scene and found a good set of fingerprints of the killer. We have arrested a man named Samuel Jackson. He has been charged with Anna's rape and murder"

I could believe it. The person who we had delivered the parcel to was the murderer. Anna called him Uncle Sam. I now remembered.

Samuel had gone to the house and pounced on Anna when she opened the front door to him wearing just a towel. She had been in the shower.

He raped her down stairs. She managed to break free and ran up to her room. Samuel followed her and killed her in closet. He has now confessed.

Detective Potts then put his stinky hands on my shoulder and said to me " Young man, I know you have been through a tough time, but remember, we were only doing our jobs. I am sorry for the pain we caused you and your brother"

The detectives left. For a minute, there was silence in room.

Detective Booms (eating a sandwich) farted, then simultaneously we all burst in to laughter and had a group hung again.

The Kyoyama's were off the hook and they felt it too.

Hao gave a sign of desperate relief and went up to his room. I could hear him crying. I was sure they were tears of joy there too.

Everyone had gone to his or her various homes. The Kyoyama's said their goodbyes and detective Booms left with a bowl of rice and sushi.

It was now six hours after we'd heard the news of our freedom.

My father asked me how I felt. I was speechless and went outside to look up at the stars; my father came with me.

I sighed and said emotionally, "It hasn't sunk in yet, but I'm glad that we're free"

My dad patted me on the back and said…" Justice has saved you"

I think he was wrong; justice didn't save us…Anna's closet did.

And for a moment in the sky I thought I saw Anna's face…. smiling.

**THE END**

Sorry it was so short I probably might add more to later on anyway please review COMPLETED

A/N: Finished the whole story is finished. Hard work I would like to thank my dad for helping me a lot and all the peoples who read this story and even if you didn't review I still love Yawl especially the reviews. Byes. **Test me O lord and try me, examine my heart and my mind, for your love is ever before me, and I walk continually in your truth. Psalms 26 verses 2-3**


End file.
